Organic integrated circuits based on organic field effect transistors (OFETs) are used for high-volume microelectronics applications and disposable products such as contactless readable identification and product tags, where the excellent operating characteristics of silicon technology can be sacrificed in favor of guaranteeing mechanical flexibility and very low manufacturing costs. The components such as electronic barcodes are typically disposable products.
For these organic integrated circuits, such as are known for example from WO 99/30432, there has hitherto been no solution to the problem as to how information can be stored in an identification tag and/or a low-cost IPC.
The solutions offered by semiconductor technology are over-qualified and above all too costly for the requirements of these mass-produced articles.